Together With You
by Ryubee
Summary: Hanya kisah manis tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kini bersama [It's Yaoi, Boyxboy]


_**Dan berada di dekatmu selalu membuat hatiku berdebar**_

**.**

**.**

**Together With You**

**.**

.

.

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fluff (maybe)**

**It's Yaoi Fanfiction, BoyXBoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

.

**.**

Kedua namja itu tengah bergelung dibalik selimut, tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi melingkupi tubuh namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Memeluknya dari belakang mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur dan bahagia memilikimu Yeolli, aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun berucap pada Chanyeol, sang suami, dengan mata yang sudah hampir lima watt karena rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerang. Chanyeol tersenyum, hatinya terenyuh setiap kali Baekhyun mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya.

Bagaimana tidak, perjalanan cinta mereka begitu rumit dan butuh banyak pengorbanan. Hubungan sesama jenis memang masih dianggap tabu di Korea. Banyak yang tidak setuju akan hubungan yang mereka jalani. Dimulai dari orang tua bahkan teman yang mengucilkan mereka, karena hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Tapi dengan kesungguhan dan cinta, keduanya dapat melewati cobaan itu semua. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar bersyukur karena semua fase itu kini telah terlewati dengan kisah mereka yang penuh kebahagian. Tak akan ada yang menghalangi mereka dan tak akan ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan mereka. Kini hanya ada kisah indah milik mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam _sweetheart_" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, tapi lelaki mungil itu tidak membalasnya karena Baekhyun sudah terlelap tidur. Dan mungkin saja ia sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi yang indah.

Chanyeol mencium lembut mata, bibir dan kening Baekhyun, tak ingin membuat sang istri terbangun. Perlahan tangannya membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun. Pria itu masih sibuk memperhatikan wajah damai Baekhyun yang terlelap. Chanyeol sangat menyukai melihat wajah tenang Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur, wajah terlihat begitu polos dan juga damai. Mata Chanyeol masih terbuka lebar, ia masih belum mengantuk. Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun seolah ingin menjaga dan melindunginya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terusik namun tidak sampai membuatnya terbangun.

Pikiran Chanyeol menerawang, mengingat tentang bagaimana dulu orangtuanya melakukan segala cara untuk memisahkannya dengan pria mungil yang dicintainya. Dengan mengirimnya keluar negeri untuk sekolah dan urusan bisnis keluarga, hingga hal yang tak pernah Chanyeol pikirkan sama sekali yaitu menculik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran orangtuanya, hingga dapat melakukan hal yang nekad seperti itu. Chanyeol masih bisa terima jika orangtuanya mengirimnya keluar negeri hanya untuk menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak terima jika Baekhyun harus tersakiti dan mendapatkan penderitaan karenanya.

Hal itu justru bukan membuat Chanyeol berhenti untuk mencintai Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol justru semakin mencintai Baekhyun, semakin membuat Chanyeol ingin melindunginya. Bahkan Chanyeol nekad pergi dari rumah dengan membawa kabur Baekhyun bersamanya. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan posisinya sebagai CEO. Katakanlah Chanyeol lelaki tak bertanggung jawab, tapi apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan semuanya bukan tanpa alasan. Itu semua karena cinta, dan Chanyeol hanya ingin hidup dengan Baekhyun selamanya. Menghabiskan hidup bersama hingga maut memisahkan.

Kesungguhan Chanyeol itulah yang membuat orangtuanya lambat laut, mengubah pemikirannya. Mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun jika Chanyeol sudah seperti itu. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa merubah kehendak Chanyeol jika itu menyangkut sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Walaupun awalnya masih tidak setuju karena memiliki seorang anak Gay, tapi perlahan mereka mulai bisa menerima pilihannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tetaplah anak kandung mereka, pewaris tunggal bisnis keluarga. Lagipula semua orangtua ingin melihat anaknya bahagia bukan?. Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah samping, dimana Baekhyun baru saja bergerak merubah posisi. Istrinya itu baru saja berbalik menghadapnya, dan kini lengannya melingkar memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Baekhyun tanpa begitu indah, membuat Chanyeol kembali mengecup kening baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit saat benda hangat menempel di keningnya. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol tengah menciumnya, ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengamatinya. Tapi rasa nyaman ini membuatnya ingin kembali tertidur dengan nyaman di dalam pelukan hangat sang suami.

"Kau tersenyum bee?" tanya Chanyeol bermaksud menggoda dan membuatnya terbangun. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Karena Baekhyun tetap memejamkan mata dengan rapat. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli. Ia mengusap halus surai lembut milik Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Chanyeol saat ini, ia benar-benar begitu bahagia.

Ia merasa begitu bahagia karena memiliki seorang istri yang begitu cantik juga seorang istri yang begitu telaten melayani suami. Ya walaupun mereka memiliki kekurangan masing-masing, tapi mereka bisa melengkapinya satu sama lain. Bukankah mereka sudah berikrar dalam sebuah janji pernikahan yang sakral?

Contohnya mereka saling melengkapi adalah Baekhyun yang tak bisa memasak. Di awal-awal pernikahan mereka sehabis pulang kantor, dengan telaten Chanyeol akan mengajarinya masak-masakan sederhana. Pengalamannya tinggal sendiri diluar negeri membuatnya bisa memasak-masakannya sendiri. Beruntung Baekhyun tipe murid yang belajar dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun kini sudah bisa menghidangkan makanan untuk Chanyeol, walaupun terkadang rasa masakannya begitu asin atau tak ada rasa sama sekali. Contoh yang lainnya adalah sifat Chanyeol yang jorok dan sedikit ceroboh. Disanalah peran Baekhyun, dengan telaten Baekhyun akan merapihkan baju Chanyeol yang dilempar sembarangan. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang menyukai kebersihan dan kerapihan. Oleh karena itu dia akan merapihkan kekacuan yag telah dilakukannya suaminya. Dan disaat-saat tertentu ia akan mengingatkan Chanyeol, jika suaminya tersebut lupa akan sesuatu. Seperti hal kecil jika suaminya lupa menutup pintu lemari sesudah mengambil pakaian.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan mengingat semua itu. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi pikirnya melengkapi satu sama lain. Tak hanya itu yang membuat Chanyeol berhenti bersyukur, karena ternyata Baekhyun diberi kelebihan lain oleh Tuhan. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun yang masih tampak rata. Kemudian ia menciumi perut tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tanpa sadar kegiatannya tersebut telah membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur.

Ya Baekhyun diberi kelebihan oleh Tuhan, karena pria tersebut mempunyai rahim di dalam tubuhnya. Dan kini Baekhyun tengah mengandung anak Chanyeol. Anak yang selalu mereka impikan dan mereka inginkan untuk melengkapi sebuah keluarga.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun berucap dengan suara parau khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu Bee, aku mencintai kalian berdua. Tidurlah kembali, aku akan memeluk dan menjaga kalian berdua" gumam Chanyeol.

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan _possesive_. Dan perlakuan Chanyeol tersebut berhasil menyunggingkan senyum dibibir Baekhyun. Mengantarkan keduanya terlelap menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

**END**

* * *

**Holla Gimana FF ini ? aneh? ga jelas ? atau jelek****?** **aku dateng dengan ff baru dengan yaoi kali ini. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar buat nulis ff yaoi so kritik dan saran masih saya butuhkan, untuk membuat cerita lebih baik lagi ke depannya. so review guys~ review kalian sangat berarti**

**saranghae ppyong~**

* * *

**Thanks a lot to : Dee eonni, ini saya terinspirasi dari breathless (?) dan juga modal nekad publishnya. hehe**


End file.
